As a cutting tool for cutting a workpiece such as wood, there has been known a cutting tool called a reciprocating saw (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-51046). This type of reciprocating saw is configured as a hand-held type cutting tool for performing a cutting operation while being held by hand. In brief, this type of reciprocating saw is provided with a housing, an electric motor housed in the housing, and a reciprocation converting mechanism that converts the rotational drive force of the electric motor to a reciprocating motion.
A cutting blade mounting mechanism is provided at the output shaft of the reciprocation converting mechanism. Mounted to this cutting blade retaining mechanism is an elongated blade (cutting blade) extending in the reciprocating direction. In this cutting tool, the rotational drive force generated by the electric motor is converted to a reciprocating motion by the reciprocation converting mechanism, so that the blade mounted to the cutting blade mounting mechanism at the front end reciprocates. The blade thus reciprocating may cut the workpiece to be cut.
On the other hand, regarding the above-described reciprocating saw, there has been a demand for an increase in the voltage of the electric power supplied from a rechargeable battery, and a demand for an increase in the supply capacitance of the electric power. However, a rechargeable battery set to a high voltage or a rechargeable battery set to a large supply capacitance is expensive and is poor in versatility.
There has been a need in the art to enable the use of a rechargeable battery that is superior in versatility, for meeting the demand for setting the voltage to be higher or for setting the supply capacitance to be lager in using a cutting tool that is configured to reciprocate an elongated cutting blade to cut a workpiece by the cutting blade